Whatever you say
by SamMcKress
Summary: Miku, the popular girl. Neru, average hated girl. You wouldn't expect them to be friends but this is their story.
1. Meet Neru Akita and Miku Hatsune

**Hi, yes this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh but reviews and criticism are wanted badly!  
Oh, and just to clarify:**

_**Neru's thoughts**  
_Miku's thoughts  
_Flashback _

* * *

Akita Neru was walking home and thinking about her day in general. She had just come home from a 3- hour designer lecture from Miku Hatsune

**_

* * *

_**

_"Ne~ru-chan!" called Hatsune Miku, the most popular girl at school. She is the best singer in the school and loves to eat leeks. Her school uniform has a teal-colored theme with a short skirt, a silver collared top, a tie, a pair of leg warmers, and arm warmers. She was currently leaning over Neru's desk where Neru was texting someone._

_"What." replied Neru. Neru is not the most liked at the school, in fact she might be the most hated. Her uniform is almost exactly like Miku's but with a yellow theme. She isn't a bad singer but not an amazing singer either._

_"I want to do something today! We could go shopping, or we could hang out at your place or my place, but can we please do something after school?" asked Miku in a very rushed tone._

_"Ugh... fine whatever."_

_"Yes~! We'll go over to my place!"_

_"This is going to be sooo fun."_

* * *

"NERU~!" yelled Miku while throwing herself at the smaller girl, and hugging her to the point where she almost fell over.

"What the F! What was that for?" exclaimed a very pissed off Neru. She hadn't even heard Miku sneak up on her.

**_Man, I need to focus more. I didn't even hear her. Wait why is she here?_**

"I missed you~! We had so much fun!" Miku stated as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Miku still had her arms wrapped around Neru.

**_Okay. it's been less than an hour since I left, she as plenty of friends, why does she always come to me? Not that I don't like the fact that she talks to me, it's just, why ME of all people? _**

You know, this is the longest Neru-chan has let anyone touch her, I wonder why? I never noticed how small she actually was until now.

Unfortunately Neru didn't have a very good filter between her brain and her mouth.

"Okay,it's been less than an hour since I left, you have plenty of friends, why do you always come to me?" Neru questioned.

"You, you don't like me coming to you?" Miku asked a little hurt.

"Wha...? No!" Neru almost yelled taken aback. "It's not that I don't like the fact that you talk to me, it's just, why ME of all people?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, we are almost complete opposites, you're overly happy, and I'm overly boring. You're optimistic, I'm cynical. You have no problem sharing your feelings, I can't share them for the life of me. Wait... get off of me!"

"But~, Neru-chan~, I don't want to!" whined Miku as she tightened her grip on the smaller but definitely scarier girl.

"Get off of me now! Miku!"Neru ordered while trying unsuccessfully to squirm her way out of the teal-haired girl's grip. Neru could feel the heat rushing to her face.

**_Crap! I need to get Miku off me, but how? Wait I have an idea, Miku may be an amazing singer but she can't run as fast as me._**

"Miku, look a sale on leeks!" Neru yelled, pointing in a random direction.

"WHERE!" Miku whipped around so fast Neru was sure she got whiplash. When Miku turned her back, Neru took off running. Miku turned back around to see Neru running off as fast as she could.

"NERU-CHAN~! WAIT! PLEASE! I PROMISE NOT TO HUG YOU AGAIN!" Screamed Miku, running after Neru.

**_Keep running, but wait, now I feel kinda bad for leaving her there. I'll slow down and if she really wants to catch me then she'll- Ompf._**

Neru's thoughts were interrupted by Miku throwing herself at Neru... again.  


* * *

**Oh sorry for the failedness, this was done at 1:30am. ****Is Neru too OOC? Is Miku? Again any reviews would be needed to improve my writing style.**


	2. Waking Up

**Thank you so much for actually taking the time to read my fic.**

**BokuWaFangFang - Thanks! Yeah, the leek thing was a reference to my friend Deedee.**

**Meimirigu - Thank you so much for the encouragement and criticism! With the personality thing, well, I guess you do have a point!**

**Major Mike Powell III - Thanks! I'm glad you thought this story was WIN-ish!  
**

* * *

Neru's POV

"What, What happened?" I sat up and rubbed my head, looking around. I was in my yellow room in my apartment.

"Okay, how did I get here? Oh well." I lied back on my yellow bed.

"I brought you here!" Yelled a voice from my kitchen. I shot back up so fast I fell off my bed. Oww. Okay that hurt. Who could be in my kitchen? Oh my god, I hope it's not-

"Ne~ru-chan! Are you awake yet?" Yelled the voice again, wait that sounds like Miku. Crap it is Miku!

Miku's POV

"Okay, how did I get here? Oh well." I heard Neru say. Oh my god, I am so glad she is okay! I thought I hurt her really bad yesterday.

**"NERU-CHAN!" I threw myself at Neru so that she would stop, but I think I threw myself at her too hard because she hit the ground so hard that I could hear the impact. She wasn't moving but she had her wallet on her so I found her address and took her there. Oh my god, I feel so bad!**

"I brought you here!" I noticed that Neru seems to love yellow. That could be a very useful piece of information. Then there was a lot of banging and then someone groaning in pain.

"Ne~ru-chan! Are you awake yet?" I think I just made something worse by yelling like that. Oh I know, I'll go check on her!

"Neru-chan!" I said while bursting through her room door. Neru was on her bedroom floor for some reason. Oh! She must have fell out of bed! Well that explains the banging! Oh wait is she okay?

"Are you okay, Neru-chan? I heard you banging around so I decided to check on you!"

"I'm fine. Wait, what are you doing in my apartment! Get out! Now Miku!" Neru looked really mad but I need to see if she's okay. Think Miku, THINK! Hmmm... wait I got it!

"Umm... I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple days. You know Mikuo and his friends." I was actually telling the truth here, Mikuo has a lot of his friends over like Akaito and Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine, Ted Kasane, and Gakupo Kamui and man could they make noise.

Neru's POV

"Umm... I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple days. You know Mikuo and his friends." Ungh... I didn't want her to stay for a couple of days but, ARGH, I guess she has to.

"Fine. Gwah!" Miku threw herself at me for the THIRD time... wait what day is it? Okay first things first.

"Miku, get OFF of me!" Okay next. "And how long was I out?"

"Oh, You were out for about 12 hours. Sorry Neru-chan!" WHAT THE F! 12 hours! Now that I think about it, it WAS a pretty hard fall.

"What about school?" Yes! I hope she made up a good excuse cause I 'forgot' to do my homework.

"Oh you missed it obviously, but there's still time to make it there if we hurry! That's if you're feeling okay enough to go." Crap, umm... Idea!

"NERU-CHAN!" Perfect!

* * *

**Neru is evil! Thank you for the reviews! I love reading the response to my story! Please review again!**


	3. Here we go

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Meimirigu - Yea, I'd probably freak out! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Major Mike Powell III - Thanks! Yes, Miku can hug hard, but wouldn't it be more of a tackle? Oh well, thanks for reviewing!**

**Exilo - Ya, I do think that my chapters are a bit short but I never know what to put in. Yes this entire fanfic is not planned at all. '-.- Oh and thank you for taking the time to review!  
**

**

* * *

**Miku's POV

"NERU-CHAN!" OMG. What do I do? Neru-chan is on the ground, BLEEDING! Omg, it must have been from when I tackled her! OMGOMGOMGOMG! I'll put her on the couch! No wait then the couch will get dirty. Put her on the couch, Miku!

"Neru-chan! Neru-chan!" Okay good, the bleeding stopped! OMG she's getting up. Thank god Neru-chan is okay! Definitely no school for her!

"Neru-chan, whether or not you want to go to school, you are NOT going!"

Neru's POV

Perfect! Ok, now to think of a reason why this happened. Recap time.

_"Neru-chan" Miku yelled, I cut my hand on the table on my way down to the floor, Yes on purpose! Anyways, it's a good thing I'm prone to excessive bleeding, because it looks like my head is bleeding because of the position I landed in. It'll stop bleeding in a few minutes._

Hmmm... the bleeding stopped. I'll get up now.

"Neru-chan, whether or not you want to go to school, you are NOT going!" Miku said.

"Fine."

"Hey~, Neru-chan?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Oh and hold on." Miku left, wait what is she doing? Oh god, what is she doing with the phone? She's calling the school? Staying home to take care of a friend? Wait, staying home to take care of ME. Shit.

Miku's POV

I'm so glad Neru is okay. I know I'll take her shopping!

"Neru-chan we're going shopping! Oh, and I'll pay"

Neru's POV

"Neru-chan we're going shopping! Oh, and I'll pay!"

Shit, shit, shit!

"I don't wan- guahh." Miku's dragging me, DRAGGING ME!

"Hmmm... where should we goooo? How about Old Teal, or Space, or Losers, Ooo how about H&W, or Kasane Planet, or Nagone Outfitters? Or maybe Yowane Eagle, or Crypton apparel? OMG I have an idea, we'll go to ALL OF THEM!" I'm going to die.

"Neru-chan?"

"What?"

"You're not going to die. I know you're thinking that. Oooo! It's Kasane Planet!" And it begins.  


* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I needed to get into Neru's personality again. Anyways, reviews are motivating, so please review!**


End file.
